


gang activity

by Blue_Pluto



Series: keep them close [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: !!!, 'reasons' to kiss eachother, /is planned to have in future chaps, AND GAY, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love her, M/M, Multi, Oh!!!, Please read, actually all of them tbh, again like a bit but not much, also!!, and being cute, and comment, and is there when he meets dude, and it's gay bc he's gonna join their gang, and kiss just bc they want too, and not really a thing yet even if they kiss sometimes, and please comment, and ramble about unrelated stuff, and then goes to get ben, and then i add a small plot, and then they like claim eachother officially!!, bc they're all gay disasters, bc they're young teens and nervous, beelzebub!!, but really thats just an excuse, but thats not in this fic im just really adhd, but thats really it, but then as time goes on!!, carlos's cat!! is in this!!!, especially mal and evie, im working on an edited scene of where she goes to aradon w/ them, its cute i promise please read, its just cute, its just them kissing, its suposed to be like at first they need, jay and evie being insecure and comferted, jay gets hurt and carlos gets upset, just a bunch of short unrealed ish scenes, just being really possesive over their s/os, like a tiny bit, mal kisses jay to annoy uma, of them kissing, please, she kisses him bc she likes his face, thats most of the story tbh, the vks, they get more comfertable!!, this fic rn has, to all the ppl who comment i love u so much ur literally the best, uhhh, uhhhh, which isn't in the fic yet but will be soon!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pluto/pseuds/Blue_Pluto
Summary: On the Isle, you didn’t date. Dating was something for people in Auradon, nothing but flowery nonsense. But, you had your people. Your Gang. People you, and maybe a select few others, were able to touch, kiss... etc.You claimed your people, and they claimed you.-=-=-=-=-aka how the core four went from a gang to a Gang, told in a series of kisses





	gang activity

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! tw for like blood in the jaylos scene only bc idk why i need to add angst all the freaking time, and referenced child abuse

Jay gave a muffled snort, watching Mal from the corner of his eye. The fae ignored him, glaring at Uma across the room. The sea witch had been sitting in the lap of one of her crewmates, Gil to be specific, for the past 30 minutes. Harry was pressed up against them, and the three would occasionally share kisses, limbs tangled in an obvious display of their power. They were only second around here, but it put them high enough to show affection in public without fear, something few had. 

“You know that you’re doing exactly what she wants, right?” Jay said, eyes flicking back to the knife in his hand as he sharpened it. Mal scowled, and shoved him with her shoulder. He shoved her back, grinning. She rolled her eyes at him, amused, then huffed, going back to her sulking. 

“I just know she’s doing it to taunt me. They’ve been rising in the ranks, soon they’ll only be a bit below us.” 

Jay rolled his eyes. “Yeah,  _ below _ us. They’d never get above.” 

Mal pouted at his words, pursing her lips in thought. 

“Jay.” He hummed, looking up at her. She leaned in sideways to him, whispering. 

“Tell me to get off if you need to, okay?” He nodded, eyebrows raised. Mal gave him a small smirk, and pushed his knife and whetstone to the side, sliding onto his lap. She looped her arms around his neck, his naturally going around her waist with an eye roll. 

“Comfy?” 

“Very.” She said, waving at Uma across the room. Uma huffed, then shifted, draping her legs across Harry’s lap and pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

Mal’s expression soured at the display. She glanced over at Jay a couple times, gaze flicking between him and the pirates, a slight redness to her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at her, recognizing what she was thinking. 

“Dude, if you’re gonna kiss me, just do it.” He laughed. Mal scowled at him, and fisted the front of his shirt. 

“Fine.” She said, smile cocky, and then pulled him down for a kiss. He grinned against her lips, hearing whoops from people around them. She pulled apart after barely three seconds, searching his face for a moment to make sure he was okay. He grinned at her, crooked smile making her roll her eyes fondly at him. 

Mal turned back to the other group, seeing Uma’s furious scowl. Mal batted her eyelashes at them, laying her head on Jay's chest. 

“What?” She asked, faux innocence in her voice making Jay laugh.

~

-=+=-

~

“Evie is gonna kill me.” Mal groaned, pulling a dazed Carlos with her down the mostly empty road. It was late, but thankfully the power was working, for now at least, so they had the street lamps to guide them. 

Carlos giggled at her statement, stumbling as his foot caught on the cracked road. Mal caught him, and wrapped an arm around his waist with a huff, not wanting him to fall. 

“I’m not a baby!” Carlos whined, pushing her arm off. Mal rolled her eyes. 

“You’re completely incapacitated, and now I need to get you home without either of us getting stabbed.” She grabbed his wrist, and began leading him down the road again. 

“You’re the one that gave me the…” He scrunched up his face, seemingly unable to remember the word. “The thing…” He finished, giggling again. 

“How was I supposed to know it would make you drunk as hell!” She huffed, trying to force him to move towards the hideout, and not the random alleyways he kept drifting to. 

He pouted, moving his free arm in exaggerated motions that nearly toppled him over. “You should have tested it before… not use me like some kinda magic guinea pig…” Mal grabbed his hand from the air, stopping Carlos from slapping himself in the face on accident. 

“You set your arm on fire! The hell was I supposed to do, go test it on a lizard and then come back after you died from shock?!” 

“Lizards are pretty….” Carlos giggled, leaning his head forward to lean on her. She sighed, and turned to pull his (now) bare, and thankfully unscarred, arm over her shoulders. He thankfully didn’t complain this time, just kept mumbling to himself as they walked, reciting numerous chemical formulas. 

Carlos tilted his head so it was barely an inch from her face, catching her attention and forcing her to stop. “You know what else is pretty?” He asked, grinning at her. 

“If you say bismuth again I’m gonna slap you.” Mal said in a deadpan tone, though there was a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. 

“No,” He giggled, grinning like what he was about to say was the funniest thing in the world. “You!” Then he leaned forward, connecting their lips in a quick, chaste kiss. Mal’s face flushed red, and she mumbled curses at him and her spell under her breath as they walked the rest of the way back. 

~

-=+=-

~

Carlos slashed at the man with his knife, quickly pulling back into a protective stance. Him and Jay had been ambushed by some of Yzma’s goons, the woman angered about them taking over some of her territory. The fight had been going fine, until Jay _ fucking got himself stabbed.  _

(It happened so fast. One second they were fighting back to back, then the next Jay went down beside him. Carlos had let out a furious scream, and elbowed the man in the face hard enough to hear a crack. But his distraction gave the guy Carlos had been fighting an advantage, enough to back the boy into a corner.)

The guy took a step back, snarling as he brought a hand up to cut Carlos had just made. He looked  _ pissed _ . But Carlos didn’t stick around long enough for the man to retaliate. He ducked under the goon’s arm, slashing again at the man’s ankle to slow him as he ran. 

The goon collapsed behind him, cursing Carlos out loudly. Carlos ignored him, running over to Jay. The boy was still collapsed on the ground from his injury, uncomfortably close to the guy who hurt him. Jay was conscious, though the blood soaking through his shirt made Carlos wonder how much longer Jay could hold on. 

“Hey…” Jay wheezed, struggling to sit up. 

“Hi.” Carlos let out a hysterical laugh.  _ Fuck _ . He pulled the other boy up and wrapped Jay’s arm around his own shoulders. They didn’t have time to waste, not while the goon Carlos just hurt was pulling himself up close behind them, and the man’s other allies were regaining consciousness. 

He dragged Jay out of the alleyway as fast as he could, putting distance between them and their attackers. A significant part of him wanted to go back and finish beating the _ shit _ out of the guy who  _ hurt Jay _ , but Carlos knew it was more important to get Jay to the hideout as fast as possible. 

Once they were a safe enough distance from the ally Carlos started awkwardly pulling off his jacket, his rush to keep them moving while supporting the larger teen making it difficult. 

“Do you have any apple on you?” He asked, finally managing to rip the jacket off. Jay shook his head, giving a pained groan when Carlos pushed the sweatshirt to his wound. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Carlos cursed, genuine fear creeping into his voice. They’d run out at the hideout, not having enough magic yet to replenish their supply, and his stash was in his treehouse. 

“I’ll be fine.” Jay slurred, rather unconvincingly, but Carlos didn't call him on it. 

It wasn't a far walk to the hideout, but Jay's labored breathing and pained expression made it feel like an eternity. Carlos actually had to lift Jay up the stairs, the older teen too weak to make it up himself. 

When they finally got inside Carlos practically dumped Jay on the couch, racing to find their medical kit.

“I’ll be right back!” He said, breathless as he ran into the other room. 

“‘Los... it's… fine… just come over here….” Jay mumbled from the couch, delirious from blood loss. Carlos ignored him, hands fumbling to grab the medkit.

“Got it!” He tripped over himself in his rush to return to Jay’s side, trying to keep his breathing under control. Jay was losing blood  _ fast _ , and they had no failsafe right now. No sleeping death to hold them frozen between worlds until their bodies healed, nothing to protect them. 

Carlos cut Jay's shirt away with his knife, displaying the bloody wound. He got to work almost immediately, hands shaking as he held the needle, even though he’d done this a thousand times before. 

“It’s fine, this is totally fine. You're gonna be totally fine, okay? And then I'll call the girls and we’ll all yell at you for being a fucking idiot and it’s just gonna be fine.” Carlos rambled as he worked, crooked stitches forming on the other boy’s stomach.

_ He’s lost too much blood.  _ A voice told him, but he forced it away, closing off the final stitch. He reached for bandages, knowing that even though he should probably clean the blood off first, keeping pressure on the wound was more important now. 

As he tied off the bandages Jay’s hand grabbed his wrist, catching his attention. Carlos’s breath caught in his throat, looking down at the other boy. Jay looked up at him with clouded eyes, intense in their darkness. 

He pulled Carlos’s hand to his mouth, and _ kissed _ it, whispering against Carlos’s blood crusted skin. 

“You’re so beautiful….” Jay said, closing his eyes. Panic swelled up again in Carlos's chest. 

“ _ Jay? _ ” He wheezed, shaking the other boy. Jay’s breath hitched, his face scrunching up in pain, though his eyes stayed closed. 

Carlos let out a wobbly breath. “He’s just asleep…. He’s fine. Just asleep.” Carlos said, voice shaky and chest tight. Jay was alive. He was ok. He kept reminding himself, again and again, eyes trained on the boy, as if he’d disappear in a moment.  _ He could. He could die, and be gone in a second.  _

Carlos took a strained breath, lying his head on Jay's chest. He knew he should clean up, but he needed to stay here, just a moment longer. Just remind himself that Jay was there, that he was alive. 

-=+=-

Jay blinked awake slowly, an ache making itself predominantly clear as he became more lucid. He looked to the side to see Carlos half-kneeling on the floor half-lying on the couch, his head pillowed on Jay's chest. Jay couldn't see Carlos’s face, the younger teen’s head tilted away. Jay’s shirt was clean and didn't have a huge hole in it, so he assumed Carlos had changed it. 

Jay shifted slightly, alerting the other teen that he was awake. He heard Carlos's breathing hitch. The boy lifted himself slowly, turning to face Jay with wide, watery eyes. 

Jay’s own breath stalled, as if it was stolen from his chest. Fresh tears overflowed down Carlos's face, joining ones dried there already. His face scrunched up, as if he was in physical pain, and Jay felt his heart twist in his chest. He reached out to the other teen, gasping as Carlos leaned down and pressed their lips together. 

It wasn't his first kiss, not by a long shot, not even truly the first he’d had with Carlos. But there was something desperate about it, something that made him wrap his arms around Carlos’s smaller frame and hold him close, remind Carlos that he was  _ there _ , he was  _ alive _ . 

Carlos pulled away, slightly, pushing their foreheads together instead of their lips. Jay reached up, wiping away the other’s tears with gentle fingers. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Carlos croaked, voice ruined from crying. Jay frowned, tilting his chin up to peck Carlos's lips. He couldn't make that promise. The younger boy shook his head, closing his eyes in the face of Jay's refusal. 

“You promised Jay, you promised you wouldn't die.” Carlos's voice cracked. Jay reached up, placing his hand on the other’s cheek. 

“I’m not dead.” He said, thumb moving to catch Carlos’s tears. The boy took a shaky breath, moving to bury his face in Jay’s neck, despite the awkward angle. 

“You almost were....” Carlos said again, muffled into Jay's skin. Jay tightened his hold on the other boy. 

“But I’m not.” Carlos huffed a broken laugh into his chest. 

“I guess not.” 

~

-=+=-

~

“And then Uma fell off the dock!” Mal grinned at Evie from across the couch, but all the other girl could muster in response was a polite smile. Mal sighed, leaning all the way to the side until she was draped across Evie. 

“What's wrong?” She asked, staring up at the princess. 

Evie tensed at the question, avoiding Mal’s gaze. 

“Nothing.” Evie mumbled. Mal kept staring at her in silence, waiting for the other girl to talk. They both knew Evie was lying, and both knew Mal wasn't going to drop it, that it was only a matter of time before Evie broke down and spoke up. 

Evie sighed, tilting her head back against the couch. 

“Just stuff my mom has been saying. It’s been getting into my head a lot….” She closed her eyes. “That I’m ugly…. So ugly no one will ever love me….” Her voice cracked, and the princess fell silent. Mal frowned, taking the girl’s hand. She couldn't understand how anyone could see Evie as anything less than beautiful, much less ugly. 

Mal hummed lowly, sitting up again and righting herself. She took Evie’s hand, pulling the other girl down to lie on her lap. 

“Mal, what the hell?” Evie huffed, jolted by Mal’s movement, and frowned up at her. Mal gave her a sly smile, pulling a piece of an artificially perfect apple from her pocket. 

Evie frowned at the apple, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Eat it.” Mal said, placing it in Evie’s hand. 

Evie pursed her lips, bringing the apple chunk up to her eye. 

“We’re supposed to be saving these… not using them to take naps. And I won’t be able to wake up till the boys get back.” Mal bit her lip, looking away slightly. 

“Just do it.” She glanced down at Evie again. “Please.” 

Evie blinked up at her, frowning. Mal  _ never _ said please. She nodded, popping the apple in her mouth, her trust in Mal enough to make her do anything. 

Mal averted her gaze, allowing the other girl to fall asleep with some semblance of privacy. When she glanced down again Evie was deep in her slumber, hair fanned out framing her face. Mal again considered how anyone could think the girl in front of her wasn’t beautiful, anxiety building in her chest as she leaned down and pressed their lips together. 

Mal pulled away, seeing Evie’s eye’s blink awake, then widen in shock. She grinned down at the other girl. 

“But-, how? “ Evie gaped up at her. Any other time they used the sleeping death they needed all three of them there, a kiss on the cheek from just one of them not enough to wake them from their slumber.

Mal looked away, face red. This wasn’t the first time she and Evie had kissed, but it was the first she’s awoken anyone from the sleeping death on her own. 

“It works better if you kiss on the lips…” She mumbled. Evie stared up at her a moment, then laughed, pulling herself up to catch Mal’s lips in another kiss. 

They finally pulled apart, grinning into each other's eyes. 

“I guess now we only need one of us to wake the others….” Evie laughed again. Mal laughed softly, putting her palm to Evie’s cheek. 

“Yeah. Because you got three people who love you, don’t forget it.” Evie gave her a soft smile, leaning down to connect their lips again. 

~

-=+=-

~

_ Tap tap tap.  _

Evie looked up from her sewing, and frowned at the boy sitting on her window sill. She grabbed a thick blanket from the foot of her bed, hurrying to let Carlos in. 

“What the hell, C! You’re soaked!” Evie chastised, pulling him in and wrapping the blanket around him. He gave her a crooked smile, a clipped laugh bubbling past his blue lips.

“S-sorry for the mess.” Carlos stuttered, shivering from the cold. Evie rolled her eyes, and pushed him to sit on the bed while she went to grab him a fresh set of clothes. 

“You can make it up to me by telling me  _ why _ you’re soaking wet.” She said, pulling out a stack of dry clothes. 

“Well…” Carlos gave a nervous laugh. Evie looked over at him, to see him pull out a small, equally soaked kitten from within his jacket. 

Evie cooed, grabbing a blanket for the cat as she walked back over to the bed. She dropped the clothes next to her, then held the blanket out, letting Carlos slide the kitten onto it so that she could wrap it in it’s warmth. 

“Lucifer apparently got another cat pregnant. The mom died and the babies kept showing up outside the salon, so lady Tremaine tried to drown ‘em. She was the only one that made it ...” 

Evie frowned. “Was Dizzy there?” 

Carlos shook his head. “Nah, I sent her and Eddie away. You know how much he loves cats…” He gave a humorless chuckle. The irony of Eddie, whose father was banished for trying to kill cats, loving them was not lost on him. 

Evie hummed, gently rubbing the mewling kitten through the blanket. 

“A true Isle cat….. villain parent, tragic backstory, strongest of the group… I think she’ll fit in fine.” She smiled at Carlos, receiving a nervous grin in return. 

“Can I leave her here? I don’t think she’d survive the night in her own, and mom…..” He trailed off, averting his gaze. 

Evie nodded, leaning in to peck his cheek. Carlos’s face bloomed red. 

“Of course, C.” 

He grinned, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Thanks, E.” His smile turned more mischievous as her face flushed bright red to match his own. 

“No problem.” She giggled, grabbing his hand. 

~

-=+=-

~

Evie sighed, watching Jay beat on the makeshift punching bag they had in their hideout. She stepped forward, walking towards him, arms crossed. 

She stopped, barely a foot from him. “Are you okay?” 

Jay kept hitting the bag, his rhythm unfaltering. “Fine.” He muttered. 

“I bet that punching bag would beg to differ.” Evie joked. Jay didn’t respond, just kept hitting the bag. 

She sighed again, walking close enough to press their shoulders together. He stopped hitting the bag, and looked down, breathing heavily. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, voice soft. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. 

“I don’t want to be him.” 

Evie frowned. She hooked her finger under his chin, tilting his head up so she could kiss him. 

When they broke apart Evie laid her hand on Jay’s cheek. 

“You’re not. And you never will be.” She said. 

Jay gave a stilted nod, pulling her into a hug and burying his face in her neck. 

~

-=+=-

~

Evie thought Mal was beautiful in the moonlight. The two were sitting together, on top of some sort of warehouse as they waited for a messenger to bring them a trade. But they were so powerful at this point they had little fear, so instead of watching for attacks Evie studied the girl next to her. 

The way the light would reflect off her eyes, and turn her hair almost blue. How Mal gaze off into the distance with a quiet seriousness, but could flip to show her softer, funnier side whenever she needed. 

Evie already thought Mal was beautiful, but right now she was _ breathtaking _ . 

She leaned in, connecting her lips with the other in a quick, soft kiss. 

Mal raised an eyebrow at her, amused. “What was that for.” 

Evie grinned. “Nothing.” She laughed, leaning in to kiss the other girl again. 

~

-=+=-

~

Jay leaned down, pressing his lips to Carlos’s. The other teen was practically underneath him, pulling Jay deeper into their breathy kiss. He squeezed Carlos’s hip, tilting his head for a better angle. 

He pulled away, breathing deeply. He looked down, studying the other’s face, Carlos’s half-lidded eyes. 

“You’re so fucking beutiful.” 

Carlos blinked up at him, surprised. Jay felt his face heat up, but then Carlos laughed, bright and musical, pulling the other boy down to kiss him again. 

When they pulled away again, Carlos grinned up at him. 

“You’re so fucking handsome.” He laughed, grin cocky. Jay groaned, burying his face in the other’s neck. 

“You’re mean.” 

“I thought it was sweet!” Carlos laughed. “Although I was serious about you being handsome.” 

“Fuck off.” Jay mumbled, blush hidden in Carlos’s neck. 

~

-=+=-

~

“Someone needs to go meet with the Ice Daggers.” Mal grumbled, though she made no effort to move, lazaly draped over the couch. Evie hummed, shifting where she was laying on Mal’s chest.

“I did last time. And Hans’s guys weird me out.” 

“I met with the Sea Three yesterday.” Carlos mumbled, half asleep, squished between Jay and Evie. 

“That doesn't count.” Jay poked him lightly. Carlos bat his hand away like a grumpy cat. The actual grumpy cat in their hideout, Beelzebub, made a noise, having been jostled when Carlos moved. 

“I have a cat to hold.” Carlos insisted, curling up and closing his eyes. Jay gave an exaggerated sigh. 

“Mal?” 

“I have an Evie to hold.” She tightened her arms around the girl in question, making her laugh. 

Jay sighed again, sliding out from under Carlos. The boy whined at the loss, leaning over to Evie and Mal. 

“You guys are the worst.” Jay sighed, shaking his head. Mal sent him an exaggerated pout. He rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss it off her face before he left, the girl smirking at his back. 

~

-=+=-

~

On the Isle, you didn’t date. Dating was something for people in Auradon, nothing but flowery nonsense. But, you had your people. Your Gang. People you, and maybe a select few others, were able to touch, kiss... etc. 

You claimed your people, and they claimed you. 

Mal and Jay’s claims were rather basic. Aka, just straight up announcing it to everyone, at least in Mal’s case. She’d spotted Zevon checking out Carlos’s ass, then stood up on a table, announced the other three were  _ hers _ and that  _ no one _ else could touch them, and then kissed all three of them in front of everyone for good measure. And that was that. 

Jay’s method was similar enough, though not so dramatic. He constantly touched the other three, kissing them in public, obviously gifting them with stolen goods. His arm around their waists and aggression if one of them was hurt was a clear enough statement, he never had to just go out and confirm it. 

Evie and Carlos had more subtle claims. They were probably unnecessary, Mal’s announcement and how touchy they all were, even if Jay showed it off the most, made it pretty clear that they were a Gang, but the two persisted with their individual claims nonetheless. 

Evie’s was obvious, but only if you thought about it for a minute or two. She’d make their clothing, draping them in her hard work to mark them as her own. (She did the same for some of the younger VKs too, like Dizzy and Celia, but that was a different kind of claim. It marked them as family, as siblings, where her claim on the others marked them as her lovers. Not that she’d ever call them that, at least not until after they’d added one more to their group….) 

Carlos’s claim was the most subtle of all. Nothing more than a hint of motor oil in the air when one of the others entered a room, the smell of oil and gas that always covered him rubbing off on them. He always insisted it was accidental, saying that what was already on him would rub off when they kissed or touched, and that he would accidentally get their clothes dirty if he borrowed them to work in, but the others doubted him. 

~

-=+=-

~

Evie laughed into the kiss, her teeth knocking against Jay’s. The boy pulled away slightly, grinning against her lips, before pushing down to deepen the kiss again. 

Carlos walked in, arms full of parts, eyebrow raised at the two making out on the couch. “Really guys?” 

Jay pulled away to look at the other boy, arms still wrapped around the girl under him. 

“Wanna join?” He grinned. Evie laughed underneath him. 

Carlos considered for a moment. “Yeah sure. Just let me ditch this and clean up first.” 

~

-=+=-

~

“Uma’s a f-fucking b-bitch.” Mal chattered, pulling the blanket Evie made tighter over herself. 

“You call her a bitch a lot.” Jay commented, his legs laid over hers. 

She scowled at him, laying her head on Carlos’s shoulder. “Help me p-plan my revenge.” She whined looking up at him.

“I’m busy.” He huffed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Mal made a disappointed noise, pouting. Carlos was the best at coming up with pranks, and Mal needed to get Uma back for drenching her in water in their ever escalating rivalry-turned-prank-war. 

“Plan your revenge later.” Evie sighed, handing Mal a cup of “tea.” (It was really just hot water that had been boiled with canned peaches. It made something they assumed was like tea, and that was good enough for them.) 

She pushed Jay’s legs off the other girl, squeezing in between the two of them. 

Jay made an offended noise, shifting so his legs lay over both girls. Evie fondly rolled her eyes at him. 

“We really need to get a bed.” She laughed, jostling the others, all four squished on the small couch. 

~

-=+=-

~

Carlos stepped into the room, face serious. 

“I need to kiss you all. Its for science.” 

The other three shared a look. 

“Aight.” Jay shrugged. 

Mal raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay...” 

“Sure.” Evie giggled. 

Carlos grinned. 

~

-=+=-

~

“Do you ever consider…. That we might be morosexuals?” Carlos asked, arms crossed. 

Evie sighed. “Sometimes.” 

“I thought I was a sapiosexual but then Jay jumped off a roof and broke his arm and I still kissed him.” Mal said, wrapping said broken arm. 

Jay scowled at her. “Literally fuck off. You were supposed to be teaching me a move.” 

Carlos laughed, stepping forward to kiss the other boy. “Poor baby.” He grinned. 

Jay scowled at him. “I can’t tell if I hate you or not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please comment....


End file.
